Salvando Nuestro Futuro
by Lunatika Cross
Summary: Dos pequeñas niñas, tras la muerte de sus padres, viajan al pasado a tratar de arreglar el futuro en le que viven, ya que por culpa de Voldy el mundo esta en un total caos. La pequeñas haran lo posible por salvar su futuro y lograr uno sin Voldy al mano.
1. Capitulo 1: Volviendo al pasado

**Notas: Hulaaaaaas!!!!! bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia escrita junto con mi desquiada hermana Anirak Cross... esperamos que les guste ^-^**

Salvando nuestro futuro 

Capitulo 1: Volviendo al pasado

- Dumbledore… - fue la última palabra dicha por Harry, de unos 22 años, débil y demacrado, antes de que caer en las manos de la muerte, en su mano derecha se encontraba un pergamino arrugado. El cual, la más pequeña tomó por curiosidad.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Papi!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No te muedas!!!!!!!!!! - gritaban unas pequeñas e indefensas niñas de no más de 5 años de edad.- ¡¡¡Papi!!!! ¡¡¡¡Deacciona!!!! ¡¡¡¡No te muedas!!!!!- lloraban las pequeñas.

- ¡¡¡¡no!!!!- gritó la mayor, los vidrios se rompieron al son del grito.

Comenzó a temblar, los cuadros caían, las mesas temblaban, los vasos explotaban y las niñas lloraban y gritaban a más no poder. Luego de unos minutos en ese estado, ambas pequeñas cayeron dormidas el pecho de su fallecido padre.

Unas horas más tarde, las niñas fueron despertadas por su tío Sirius. Quien las separó del cadáver lo más rápido que pudo, llevándose a las pequeñas a otra habitación.

- ¿que pasa tío Sidius?- preguntó la melliza menor.

- nada pequeña Mili- dijo acariciando la cabellera rubia platinada de la niña.

- ¿pod que llodas?- preguntó la mayor.

- vengan tenemos que vestirnos.

- ¿vamos a salid?- preguntó la rubiecita

- si pequeña

- ¿A dónde?- preguntó la melliza mayor

- háganle caso a su tío Sirius niñas, vayan a vestirse.

- ¡¡¡¡tío Demus!!!!- corrieron a abrazarlo.

- vamos pequeñas tienen que vestirse- les dijo, su voz sonaba triste y apagada

- sí- dijeron ambas

Subieron a vestirse, Sirius les eligió dos vestidos negros idénticos y cuando estuvieron listas fueron llevadas a una especie de cementerio.

En el velorio había mucha gente, y cada una de ellas se acercaba a las niñas llorando y dándoles sus pésames.

Hasta que, antes de que se retiraran del lugar las niñas observaron a un hombre alto de edad avanzada que caminaba lentamente hacia ellas, con lágrimas en los ojos y lentes de media luna, pero a pesar de lo triste que se veía poseía una mirada amable.

- ustedes son las hijas de Harry ¿cierto? – pregunto aquel hombre.

- Dumbledore, gracias por venir…- dijo Sirius amablemente, pero muy triste también

Ambas pequeñas se miraron cómplicemente y gritaron

- ¡¿ito Dumbledode?!

Los adultos se miraron sin decir nada, el que rompió el silencio fue Remus.

- ¿Qué sucede niñas?

- ito Dubledode- dijo la morenita señalando al anciano.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- el anciano tomó a la pequeña en brazos y le volvió a preguntar- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Papy Hady , dijo tu nomde – dijo la más pequeña – y dejó esto pada ti – le entrega el pergamino que estaba arrugado, éste decía.

~ ayúdalas a salvar su futuro ~. Guarda el pergamino en su bolsillo y habla con los mayores.

- Remus, Sirius, yo me encargaré de ellas – dijo y tomo a cada una de las pequeñas de sus manitas - ¿Quieren un caramelo de limón?

- sí – hablaron al unísono.

Se comieron el caramelo y volvieron a tomar la mano del anciano, apareciendo en las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue Hogwarts. Las niñas quedaron impresionadas por lo que vieron, no se esperaban encontrar a las ruinas de Hogwarts, sí, el mal había vencido.

Llevándose consigo a sus padres, abuelos y tíos. Las niñas siguieron al ex director a su antiguo despacho, el cual también se encontraba en ruinas, solo se podían distinguir algunos objetos entre todos los escombros.

- pequeñas, - les dijo el anciano- tengo el deber de ayudarlas a salvar este futuro, como ven aquí este castillo alguna vez tuvo vida, pero después del regreso de Voldemort…quedó en este estado.- de una esquina tomo el único objeto que permanecía en un perfecto estado, era un reloj de arena.- este reloj, queridas niñas, es un artefacto que los antiguos magos egipcios ocupaban para permanecer jóvenes, pero eso no es lo único que hace… ¿Harry les habló de Draco?

- si, es nuesto papá, pero ed abandonó a papi hace mucho tempo- explico la melliza mayor

- así es Violeta, y eso pasó por que Draco se fue al lado del mal.

- tonces ¿qué quiedes que hagamos, ito Dumbledode?-

- tendrán que ir al pasado, y revertir este horrible futuro.

- no te tendemos

- tienen que lograr que sus padres estén juntos para cuando comience la guerra. Si ambos se encuentran en el lado del bien, venceremos.

- ah… ¿tonces tenemos que dogad que papá y papi tén juntos?

- si, querida, pero no deben decirles que son sus hijas o podría empeorar las cosas. Tienen una gran responsabilidad y me gustaría que estuvieran más grandes, pero no podemos esperar más.

Confío mucho en ustedes, les deseo suerte. – Toma el reloj y le da unas cinco vueltas-Recuerden que todo lo que hagan puede alterar el futuro. Cuando cumplan su misión volverán, pero si el reloj llega a romperse podrían quedar atrapadas en el tiempo espacio… por siempre. Cuídense mucho - les pasa el reloj a las niñas y la habitación comienza a dar vueltas y vueltas para ellas, estaban asustadas y por ende, se abrazaron, esperanzadas de que todo fuese bien.

Cayeron abruptamente al piso, se levantaron y cuando alzaron sus miradas, se encontraron con una mirada amable, detrás de unos lentes de media luna y vieron a un Dumbledore mucho más joven del que ellas conocían.

- ¡ito Dumbledode! – el anciano le sonrío.

- ¿Quienes son? , queridas niñas – pregunto extrañado. A pesar de no conocerlas, esas niñas le recordaban a unas personas, pero no estaba tan seguro de ello.

- ito Dumbledode… – exclamo la menor

- ¿podemos contad contigo? … - continúo la mayor

- ¿ciedto? – preguntó la menor

- claro, ahora díganme a que han venido – sonríe

- si – juntas le muestran el reloj de arena, y se lo pasan al adulto – mida, venimos a salvad el futudo

- ¿si? , prosigan

- somos hijas de hady y daco-

- eso es evidente.

- ¿pod qué?- pregunta la menor

- por que tú eres igual a Draco, menos en sus ojos… tienes los ojos de Harry, en cambio, tu pequeña, tienes el cabello rebelde de Harry y ojos grises de Draco… son la combinación perfecta de ellos dos.- las niñas sonrieron.- ahora por favor continúen.

- el futudo es muy feo y hay que salvaddo – dijo la menor. – pod ciedto, mi nomde es Mili y el nomde de mi manita es Violeta.

- ya veo… ¿y quien les pasó ese reloj?

- tú, pedo más viejito

- bueno, como ven yo soy Dumbledore, y sus padres están en el ultimo año de Hogwarts.

-ah…tonces papi tiene…- calculó cotando sus deditos- diecisiete años, ¿ciedto?

- si, ¿por qué?

- pod que papi Hady nos dijo que nos tuvo a los diecisiete.

- ya veo... ¿ahora que piensan hacer?

- em… avediguad donde está papi hady.

- vayan, cualquier cosa no duden en decírmelo

- como digas ito Dumbledode.

Dieron media vuelta y salieron del despacho. Al estar fuera se dieron cuenta que no sabían donde buscar, entonces comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

- donde vamos manita- preguntó Mili 15 minutos después

- a buscad a papi, pero no sé donde puede tad

- tengo hamde

- igual yo… ¿que hacemos?

- mida pada allá va toda la gente

- vamos.-

Caminaron hasta llegar al Gran Comedor, cuando entraron muchas miradas se dirigieron a ellas, estas se sintieron intimidadas por las miradas y un poco asustadas caminaron hacia la mesa de los leones pues habían distinguido a lo lejos una llamativa cabellera roja.

- tio Don!!! – gritaron al unísono las mellizas, ante el grito todas las miradas se posaron en Ron. Las hermanas se abalanzaron sobre el pelirrojo, éste estaba perplejo no conocía a las pequeñas.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – dijo el pelirrojo

- yo soy Violeta y ella es Mili – dijo la mayor.

- ¿por qué me llaman tío?

-podque… - tartamudea la menor.

- hola Ron – aparece Harry de unos diecisiete años, junto a Hermione.

- tia Mione, pa… - la pequeña estaba a punto de revelar la verdad pero la mayor le tapa la boca con su manita y no alcanza a terminar de hablar.

- tía Mione, fea – la morena le saca la lengua , la pisa y sale corriendo del Gran Comedor

- ay! – exclamo molesta, luego de calmarse dijo: - ¿Quién eres tú, pequeña?

- me disculpo pod mi manita, normalmente ella no es así – hace una reverencia - mi nodme es Mili - dijo la rubiecita

-¿y tus padres?- preguntó la joven

- em… pues…- titubeó la menor - tamos con ito Dumbledode

- ¿con Dumbledore?

- sí, con ito Dumbledode – sonríe Mili.

- ¿que haces aquí?, ¿no tienes algo que hacer?, ¿por que no te vas, como tu hermana?- dijo Ron

- ¡Ron!, no les digas eso- dijo Hermione

- pero es que todos nos están mirando…

- tío Don no me quiede – mira a Harry y a Hermione y luego a Ron con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Sale corriendo del Gran Comedor y tropieza con el temido profesor de pociones, cayendo bruscamente al piso y poniéndose a llorar fuertemente; ocasionando que el profesor la mire al darse cuenta de que por el llanto de la pequeña las cosas se empezaban a caer, los vidrios se rompían, las paredes se resquebrajaban. En el pasillo se encontraban varios estudiantes, pero al ver como las cosas se rompían, salían corriendo.

Snape quedó solo con la niña, en un intento de hacer que la pequeña se tranquilizara, la tomó en brazos como si de un monstruo se tratase y la agitó, provocando que ésta llorara más fuerte. Su melliza aparece, le da patadas al profesor y grita : - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡suelta a mi manita!!!!!!!! – lo patea nuevamente, pero Snape se corre y la morena se cae al suelo, comienza a llorar y patalear en el piso.

El llanto de ambas causaba cada vez más destrozos, los candelabros en forma de araña cayeron al piso, provocando que el llanto de las pequeñas aumentara el doble, en ese momento aparece Draco; quién a ver la situación de su padrino, da media vuelta dispuesto a salir del lugar.

- ¡Draco!, ¡¡ven acá!! – gritó su padrino lo máximo que pudo, para que se alcanzara a escuchar a pesar de los gritos y los llantos de las mellizas.

- ¿pero que quieres que haga?- dijo acercándose.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ayúdame a callarlas, antes del que techo se nos venga encima!!!!!!

El rubio se acerco a la morenita que estaba en el suelo y la tomó igual que su padrino, como si ésta fuera un monstruo.

- cálmate ya- ordenó

La morena al ver a Draco se tranquilizó, ahora solo hipaba y lo miraba con tristeza

-no creí que funcionará- susurró

- Daco – dijo la mayor. Al escuchar esto la menor, se froto sus ojitos y dijo: - tío Sev.

- al fin se calmaron… ¿que le dijiste Draco?- preguntó Snape dejando a la niña en el suelo, la cual corrió hasta Draco enseguida.

- que se calmara... hey niña suelta mi túnica- le dijo a la rubia que le tiraba la punta de la túnica pidiendo atención

- no las hagas llorar Draco… o podría ser peor- dijo al ver que la rubiecita sollozaba cada vez más fuerte.

- ¿de donde salieron las niñas?... acaso son tus sobrinas…

- no digas estupideces… no son nada mío, y no tengo idea que hacen aquí.

- ¿y que piensas hacer?- dijo dejando a la morena en el suelo.

- querrás decir que vamos a hacer

- lo siento padrino pero tengo cosas que hacer- dio media vuelta y caminó.

- Draco… no creo que te puedas librar de ellas… mira- señaló en dirección a sus pies, ahí se encontraban las dos niñas atrás de el como si de una extensión de su cuerpo se tratasen.

- ¿que les pasa?... suéltenme ya, vayan con Snape… ¡¡¡¡que vayan con Snape les dije!!!!- les gritó, a lo que las niñas se esconden tras Snape.

- ¡¡¡Daco malo!!!- le gritó Violeta

- ¡¡¡Daco nos odia!!!- le gritó Mili

Ambas comenzaron a llorar, primero despacio, pero luego de unos segundos el llanto se intensificó de tal manera que nuevamente las cosas comenzaron a caer, y las murallas a resquebrajar.

- ¡¡¡ves lo que hiciste!!!- le gritó Snape a Draco.

- no es necesario gritar Severus… - le dijo la anciana voz de Dumbledore

- ¡¡¡pero mira lo que hacen las niñas!!!

- no te alteres Severus…- le dijo muy tranquilo, luego se hincó y se dirigió a las pequeñas que lloraban.- ¿un caramelo de limón?…- les ofreció, las niñas lo aceptaron parando de llorar y ya calmadas se lo comieron- ahora díganme niñas, ¿por qué lloraban?

- es que...- sollozó- Daco… Daco no nos quiede… y nos gitó.- explicó Mili

- y tío Sev tampoco nos quiede…- sollozó

- ¿es eso cierto señor Malfoy?, ¿le ha gritado usted a estas inocentes, pequeñas e indefensas niñas? – dijo con tono melodramático.

- bueno… es que… pues… sí, pero…

- a hecho usted muy mal señor Malfoy, tendré que darle un castigo por esto… y que más podría ser si no cuidar de estas niñas mientras estoy de viaje.

- ¿yo solo?

- tiene usted razón no puede cuidarlas usted solo, sería demasiada responsabilidad…

- tiene razón, yo no podría…

- compartirá el deber con el señor Potter.

- ¡¡¡ ¿con Potter?!!! , ¡¡¿ Por qué?!! , ¡¡¡¡ Él no tiene nada que ver en esto!!!!

- no se altere señor Malfoy, y déjeme decir que el señor Potter tiene que ver, y para aprovechar la oportunidad los voy a hacer convivir en una forma decente a través de estas pequeñas, por que ya me está cansando tener que escuchar las peleas entre usted y el señor Potter- dijo muy calmadamente- niñas, no les molesta ¿cierto?- les guiño un ojo.

- no nos importa ito Dumbledore- dijeron a coro

- bien, entonces desde este momento están a cargo de el señor Malfoy y el señor Potter. Severus te pido que le informes de esto al señor Potter, y no dude en avisarme de cualquier conflicto que se presente.- se acercó a las niñas, se hincó y en susurro les dijo- tomen niñas- les dio a cada una un lindo broche de plata- si algo malo ocurre frótenlo tres veces y digan mi nombre, y yo me comunicaré con ustedes de inmediato, ¿entienden?- las niñas asintieron y se colocaron los broches en las ropas

Dumbledore se levantó y volvió a dirigir su atención a los mayores- una cosa más, eviten hacer llorar a las pequeñas, no queremos otro desastre como este ¿no?- y en un agitar de su varita lo roto se arregló, y el castillo quedó como antes.- debo irme, hasta luego.- dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

- bien me voy, cuídalas ¿si?- le dijo Draco a Snape, dando media vuelta.

- no pensarás que yo las cuide ¿cierto?

- pues yo no pienso hacerlo… tengo otras cosas que hacer

- Draco… yo no las voy a cuidar por ti

- entonces llamaré a uno de los elfos de mi padre para que las cuide

- haz lo que quieras, pero a mi no me metas en tus problemas

- Daco… tío Sev… ¿donde tá mi manita?- preguntó Mili.

- ¿que dices niña?

- ¿donde ta mi manita?- repitió

- estaba junto a ti…

- Draco la niña no está

- por ahí debe andar…

- Draco tienes que ir a buscarla

- calma ya aparecerá…

- Draco no te voy a ayudar, va a ser tu responsabilidad, a si que tendrás que arreglártelas solo… no espera, no solo con Potter.- dicho eso se fue.

- como si fuera tan difícil cuidar a unas niñas, le das un dulce y se quedan tranquilas.- dice al aire

- Daco tengo hamde

- y ¿que quieres que haga?, no tengo nada que comer aquí

- pedo yo tengo hamde…

- ya te dije que no tengo nada que comer aquí

- pedo tengo hamde

- ¡¡te dije que no tengo nada que comer aquí!!- le gritó

- buaaaa… ¡¡¡¡ota vez Daco me gitó!!!!- lloró la niña y nuevamente tembló y los cuadros amenazaban con caerse

- yo no quise gritarte… tranquilízate ¿si?…- la tomó en brazos y la meció para calmarla, esta se tranquilo y abrazó a Draco.

- te pedono…pedo no me vuelvas a gitad.

- sí, sí como quieras- trató de dejarla en el piso, pero esta se aferraba a él con mucha fuerza- ¿quieres soltarme?

-no, no quiedo

- como quieras

En algún lugar del castillo la pequeña Violeta caminaba explorando cada rincón.

- esto si es lindo, no como el del futudo… a Mili le encantadá ved esto... – le sono el estomago – ¡¡tengo mucha hamde!!- miró a su alrededor, no había nadie por ahí.

Continuó caminando por unos minutos, llegó hasta un pasillo con muchos alumnos, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pequeña. Esta miraba hacia todas partes tratando de reconocer a alguien, pero ni un rostro conocido pasaba por ahí.

Siguió caminando, pero la pequeña ya no pudo más y se sentó en el suelo a descansar, ya estaba oscureciendo y se encontraba totalmente perdida.

- Daco… ¿donde ta mi manita?- le preguntó la pequeña Mili, quien se encontraba en la sala común de Slytherin junto a Blaise y a Pansy.

- seguro está bien…

- Drake, ¿no deberías ir a buscarla?, según nos contaste tú estas a cargo de ellas y si Dumbledore sabe que perdiste a una quizá que cosa te vaya a suceder si no la encuentras…- le dijo Pansy

- no se tiene por que enterar…

- ¿y si la pasa algo?

- Pansy, si tanto te preocupa anda a buscarla tú, ¿es mas por que no mejor las cuidas tu?, eres mujer debes saber más cosas, que se yo… toma- le pasó a la niña- cuídala bien, yo me voy estoy muy cansado.- se retiró dejando a los jóvenes con la niña y con dos grandes gotas tras la cabeza.

- tío Bd… Bdlese… tío bini, ¿me cuentas un cuento?

-¿un cuento?

- si, pod favod

- pues no se ninguno

- pod favor- puso una carita de cordero degollado.

- que Pansy te cuente uno mejor…

- ¡¡¡¡pedo yo quiedo que tio Bini me cuente un cuento!!!!- pataleó

- ya, ya, esta bien…veamos… em… había una vez, en un mansión embrujada, un vampiro, dueño de dicha mansión.

- ¿un vampido que chupaba la sange? – pregunto asustada.

- sí, chupaba la sangre a niñas pequeñas como tú.

- ¿ensedio? – Preguntó – ¡que bien! - sonríe

A Blaise le cayó una gotita tras la cabeza.

- ¿y que mas pasó?

- bueno pues…

- pequeña ya es tarde tienes que dormir- le dijo Pansy tomándola en brazos

- pedo yo nunca duermo sin mi manita

- tu hermana, es cierto… la había olvidado, ¿donde podrá estar?- se cuestionó Pansy

- no sé, este castillo es muy grande… podría estar perdida, sola, asustada y con mucha hambre…

- ¿ensedio?- preguntó preocupada la pequeñita

- o podría estar muy bien, alegre y feliz en alguna parte… aunque no es probable

…- le dijo Blaise a la rubiecita para tranquilizarla.

- Blaise, hazme el favor de callarte- le dijo Pansy

- ¿que haremos con lo de la niña?

- ya pasó el toque de queda, no podemos salir…

-¿mi hedmanita no va a dodmid con migo?

- no pequeña, ahora vete a dormir con Pansy

- no quiedo… si no voy a dodmid con mi manita tonces quiedo edegid con quien dodmid…

- ¿y con quien quieres dormir?

- contigo

- ¿con migo?, pero… está bien, pero promete que no harás ningún escándalo más- le dijo Blaise

- si, tío bini- gritó

- vamos, ya es tarde- la tomó en brazos y se la llevó

- tío bini, yo puedo caminad solita- dijo la pequeña rubia

- si sé, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que tú también te pierdas… Pansy me mataría

Por ahí, en algún lugar….

- tengo hamde, y sueño…- la pequeña Violeta, miró a su alrededor… absolutamente nadie, totalmente desierto.- no hay nadie… ¿que es eso?- observó el pasillo y vio como una sombra plateada se acercaba a ella

- buenas tardes señorita, ¿que hace una damita despierta y sola a estas horas? – preguntó el fantasma de Sir Nicholas

- ¿uted es un fantasma?

- si, pequeña

- ah… ¿uted me podía ayudad?

- ¿y para que sería?

- es que me pedí… y tengo hamde y sueño…

- ¿y donde te gustaría que te llevara?

- no sé… donde haya comida…y una cama…

- pues… la verdad no sé… aunque podrías ir a la sala de los Menesteres

- ¿que es eso?

- ahí encontraras lo que necesitas

- ¿y donde ta?

- sígueme- comenzó a flotar lentamente, seguida por la pequeña.

- ¿como te llamas?- le dijo a los minutos de caminar

- puedes decirme Sir Nicholas

- ¿sid Nicholas?... yo me llamo Violeta

- es un lindo nombre…

- gacias, ¿fadta mucho?

- mira… esa muralla

- ¿que pasa con esa mudalla?

- tienes que pasar tres veces por ella y pensar, en una habitación, que tenga cama baño, como a ti te guste…

- ¿y que va a pasad?

- va a aparecer una puerta la abres y encontrarás una habitación con lo que pediste.

- ah… gacias tío fantasma

- bueno pequeña, yo me retiro

- espeda…- se acercó al fantasma y trató de alcanzarlo

- pequeña vas a traspasarme…- y para la sorpresa de Sir Nicholas, la niña le tomó la cara con ambas manos, y le dio un beso en la mejilla- gacias pod todo tío Nick…- dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar frente a la pared que Nick casi decapitado le había indicado.

- ¿como hiciste eso?- preguntó asombrado el fantasma

- ¿qué cosa?

- como pudiste tocarme

- con las manos… pod que ¿acaso nunca te habían tocado tío fantasma?

- ¡¡¡por supuesto que no estoy muerto!!!

- ¿y que?... quedía dadte las gacias es todo… mida ya se habió la puedta

- si, bueno que duermas bien.

- gacias tío fantasma, buenas noches…- Sir Nicholas se retiro flotando aún muy confundido.

************

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Mili ya duérmete!!!!!!!!- le gritaron dos alterados jóvenes.

- pedo no tengo sueño…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡hace quince minutos dijiste que tenías mucho sueño!!!!!!!!!

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡pedo ya no!!!!!!!!!

- no me importa nosotros tenemos clases mañana así que ya duérmete- le dijo Blaise

- pedo no tengo sueño… además no taje mi pijama

- es cierto, no lo había pensado…- Blaise miró a la niña, quien aún traía el vestido del funeral de su padre.- ¿no trajiste nada?

- no, pedo yo no duermo sin mi pijama- se cruzo de brazos y se sentó en la cama de Theo.

- Blaise, haz algo ya es tarde y tengo sueño- le dijo Theo

- lo sé, ¿pero que quieres que haga?

- no sé

- yo quiedo mi pijama… sin mi pijama no duedmo

- tienes que dormir, y dormir ahora, ¿entendido?- le dijo Theo, tomándola en brazos, acostándola en la cama de Blaise, y arropándola- bien ahora duérmete.

- no- se levantó y sentó en la cama.- no sin mi pijama

- ¡¡¡al diablo tu pijama!!! ¡¡¡Duérmete ahora!!!- le gritó Theo

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no quiedo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... ¡¡¡¡¡quiedo mi pijama, y mi sedpiente de peluche!!!!!!!- comenzó con una pataleta, gritaba y tiraba las frazadas al suelo. Entonces empezó a temblar, primero despacio, pero luego de unos instantes muy fuerte, casi parecía un terremoto- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡quiedo mi pijama!!!!!!!!! Buaaaaa…. ¡¡¡¡¡Quiedo mi

pi- ja- ma!!!!!!- de repente se escuchó un fuerte golpe, y es que había aparecido un enorme armario, esto provocó que la pequeña callara y se acercara al mueble.- ¿que es esto?- preguntó señalando el mueble

- no lo sé… es la primera vez que lo veo- Dijo Blaise

- ábrelo y sabremos que hay dentro- dijo Theo

- si tío Bini, abdelo

- lo abro, si luego te vas a la cama y te duermes sin hacer escándalo

- te lo pdometo, abdelo- Zabini se acercó al mueble, y abrió la puerta que este tenía, encontrándose con un gran pasillo, con una gran variedad de ropa, accesorios y juguetes, especial para niñas pequeñas.

- oh, que lindo- dijo la pequeña entrando en el armario- cuanta ropa… pada mi y pada mi manita…- corrió entre las prendas que estaban colgadas- ¡¡¡mida, mi sedpiente de peduche!!!- tomó el peluche y lo abrazó, justo al lado estaba, su camisa de dormir, negra.- mida aquí tá mi pijama- también lo tomó, se los llevó a Blaise quien estaba en la puerta.

- póntelo, y te vas a dormir.- le dijo Blaise, la pequeña asintió. Salió del armario y se fue al baño.

- al fin…- dijo Theo- es una niña insoportable

- si, pero al fin se dormirá, eso es bueno

- ya tío Bini, toy dista- la pequeña tenía puesta su pijama negra, y en sus brazos sostenía su serpiente de peluche

- que bien- la tomó en brazos, y la acostó en su cama, la arropó- bien ahora duérmete

- ¿y donde vas a dodmid tú?

- en la otra cama- dijo señalando la cama de enfrente

- dudeme con migo, no quiedo tad solita

- esta bien, pero ya duérmete.

- ¿me cuentas un cuento?

- no

- ¿uno codtito?

- no

- uno solo, y me duedmo

- no, ya duérmete

- esta bien…- se resigno la pequeña. Abrazó a su peluche y cerró los ojos y a los minutos todos se encontraban durmiendo.

*****************

La pequeña Violeta abrió la puerta, y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Miró la habitación, en esta había unos pequeños sofás, en un rincón al lado de estos una puerta, la cual la pequeña supuso que era el baño, también había unos bellos muebles de una finísima calidad, y por supuesto una hermosa cama de dos plazas con doseles blancos, cuando Violeta se iba a subir a la cama se dio cuenta que en ella había dos personas cubiertas con las mantas.

- ¿pedo quienes son?- susurró, la pequeña miró los bultos, y a juzgar por su respiración estaban profundamente dormidos.- ¿quienes tadan ahí?- y como bien dice el dicho, la curiosidad mató al gato, levantó la manta que los cubría, y se sorprendió al ver que los ocupantes de la cama eran…

Continuara…

**Notas finales**: **Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado este capi.... subiremos el otro muuuuuuuuuuy pronto (Voz interior: como en un año ) nooo mentira pronto lo prometo**

**bueno eso es todo.... ah!!! y un reviewcito no le hace mal a nadie vale?**

**Hasta otra **

**Hermanas Cross.**


	2. Capitulo 2: Instinto Paternal Parte Y

Salvando Nuestro Futuro 

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_La pequeña Violeta abrió la puerta, y entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Miró la habitación, en esta había unos pequeños sofás, en un rincón al lado de estos una puerta, la cual la pequeña supuso que era el baño, también había unos bellos muebles de una finísima calidad, y por supuesto una hermosa cama de dos plazas con doseles blancos, cuando Violeta se iba a subir a la cama se dio cuenta que en ella había dos personas cubiertas con las mantas._

_- ¿pero quienes son?- susurró, la pequeña miró los bultos, y a juzgar por su respiración estaban profundamente dormidos.- ¿quienes estadan ahí?- y como bien dice el dicho, la curiosidad mató al gato, levantó la manta que los cubría, y se sorprendió al ver que los ocupantes de la cama eran… _

Capitulo 2: "Instinto paternal. Parte Y"

-¡¡¡TÍO SIRIUS!!!! ¡¡¡TÍO DEMUS!!!- gritó la pequeña, los adultos despertaron exaltados, Remus en un intento de ocultar su desnudez murmuró un hechizo con su varita, vistiéndose con unos bóxer a él y a su koi

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí mocosa?! – exclamó enojado Paddy, primero porque sus despertares no eran muy buenos, usualmente si no descansaba bien se despertaba de mala leche y segundo porque detestaba a los niños. Según él eran un estorbo y muy ruidosos para su corta paciencia.

La pequeña Violeta, que se encontraba en el suelo, producto del exaltamiento de los mayores, miró a Sirius y a Remus alternativamente haciendo pucheros de pena.

- no le grites a la pequeña Sirius- le dijo Remus, este solo bufó.

- debedían tened más cuidado… ya es la segunda vez que los encuento así… debedían cedad con llave… - dijo la pequeña, a lo que los adultos se miraron entre asustados, avergonzados, y nerviosos.

- ¿c-como que la s-segunda vez…?- preguntó Remus, yo no sabría si se sintió preocupado por el riesgo de perder su trabajo, o por haber pervertido a una niña pequeña, quién sabe.

-emm…- la pequeña Violeta había olvidado que no le podía decir a nadie sobre el futuro.- tengo sueño… y me duele mi bdacito.- dijo con una mano sobre su bracito

- ¿¿donde están tus padres??

- mudiedon, ¿pod qué?- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Las palabras de la pequeña llegaron a los oídos de Sirius quien se conmovió por la falta de padres de la niña.

- lo lamento- dijo Sirius.

- yo no… ellos volvedán, estoy seguda

- lo lamento pero eso es imposible pequeña.- dijo Sirius tomando en brazos a Violeta, quien a hasta ese instante había estado en el suelo.

- si, si es posible…- bostezó-… tengo mucho sueño…- dijo la pequeña acomodándose en los brazos del mayor, y quedándose dormida casi al instante.

- pobre niña, tan pequeña y ya sin padres… igual que Harry.- dijo Remus mirando a la niña durmiente

- si… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – dijo Sirius, refiriéndose a la niña, pero Remus ya se le había adelantado y le había pedido a la Sala de los Menesteres una camita, para recostar a la niña.

-ponla ahí, mañana veremos, ahora tenemos que descansar.- Sirius asintió y con cuidado dejo a la niña en la cama, y la arropó, su rostro y cabello le recordaba a alguien, solo que no sabía a quien.

******************

Al otro día en la sala común de Gryffindor, dos jóvenes esperaban a que su mejor amiga bajara. Después de unos 15 minutos ahí esperando, la joven apareció, pero a través del retrato de la dama gorda.

- buenos días Harry, buenos días Ron- les saludo Hermione

-¡llevamos más de 15 minutos esperándote!- dijo Ron

- lo siento, pero fui a la biblioteca. Por cierto Harry, Snape te mandó llamar.

- ¿que hice ahora?- se dijo el moreno lamentándose

- vaya manera de empezar el día hermano- le dijo Ron

Harry ya totalmente resignado, se dirigió al despacho de Snape. Al llegar tocó la puerta y al escuchar el "pase", entró.

- ¿me mandó a llamar, profesor?

- sí, siéntate Potter- el chico obedeció, pero estaba extrañado no había cometido ninguna falta para que su "querido" profesor de pociones lo llamase. – bien, el profesor Dumbledore le ha encargado la misión de cuidar a dos pequeñas niñas, una se llama Violeta, y la otra Mili.

- pero yo solo no podré, estoy ocupado, no tendré el tiempo…

- no las cuidará solo señor Potter, el profesor Dumbledore le ha encargado también al señor Malfoy, el cuidar de las niñas.

- en ese caso prefiero cuidarlas yo solo…- murmuró Harry molesto

- el profesor Dumbledore quiere que su relación con Malfoy mejore… por eso le asignaron este trabajo - Harry puso una cara de "¿por qué a mí?, ¿que hice para merecer esto?"- no me mire así señor Potter, son las ordenes del profesor Dumbledore, bien puede retirarse

- ¿al menos me dirá donde están las niñas?- dijo Harry- ¿profesor?- agregó.

- "deberían" estar con el señor Malfoy, en Slytherin.

- "_noooo… en Slytherin… ¿por qué a mí?_", con permiso- dijo Harry levantándose y saliendo del despacho del maestro de pociones, con rumbo a Slytherin.

Iba caminando tranquilamente, cuando de repente choca con alguien, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía a una niña rubia en sus brazos, y solo había delante de el una nube de humo, y un lejano punto a lo lejos que se distinguían los colores verde y plata.

- padece que tío Bini, si quiede jugad con migo a las escondidas…- dijo la niña mirando el punto verde plateado.- ¿tú eres Hady?

- sí… ¿quien era ese?- dijo dejando a la niña en el suelo

- tío Bini

- ¿quien?

- ya te dije, eda tío Bini…- Harry al no entender lo que decía la pequeña preguntó.

- ¿quien eres tú?

- soy Mili, ¿sabes? tengo hamde, después buscademos a tío Bini

- Mili… ¿tú eres una de las pequeñas que tengo que cuidar?

- sí,… ¿y donde ta ito Dubledode?

- no sé… ven vamos a desayunar

- sipi- la toma de la manita y se dirigen al comedor.

*************

En eso, Remus y Sirius despiertan

- buenos días- le dice Remus besando los labios de su pareja

- buenos días tío Sidius, buenos días tío Demus- dice la pequeña, saliendo de entre medio de ambos adultos, estos se separan violentamente, ¿cómo había llegado esa niña ahí sin que se dieran cuenta?

- ¡¿que haces ahí?!- gritó Sirius

- no…*snif*… me…*snif*… grites… buaa…

- calma, calma, no llores- dijo Remus- ¿que haces aquí?- dijo dulcemente

- tenía miedo… no me gusta dodmid solita…

- ah… pequeña aún no nos dices quien está a cargo tuyo… supongo que alguien te trajo aquí

- sipi… mi hermana y yo tamos a cadgo de Daco y Hady

- ¿¿te refieres a Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter?? , ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

- la pequeña asintió- ito Dumbledode, les dijo que pod habedce peleado tenddían que cuidadnos… supongo que Mili está con tío Bini… no espeden… ahora está con Hady- dijo sonriendo, los adultos le miraron interrogantes

- ya veo… bien, ¿que te parece si vamos a desayunar?

- ¡pod supuesto!- dijo emocionada Violeta

- por cierto, pequeña… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- me llamo, Violeta… voy al baño y vuelvo…- dijo la pequeña cerrando la puerta del baño tras sí

- esa pequeña, me recuerda a alguien… sólo no se a quién… vistámonos para desayunar…- dijo Remus besando a su pareja antes de levantarse, coger su ropa y meterse al segundo baño de la habitación.

*************

Sin saberlo ambas hermanas se dirigían al mismo lugar, el Gran Comedor. Mili se dirigía muy feliz de la manita de Harry, y Violeta se dirigía de la manita de ambos adultos e iba columpiándose cada tres pasos que daba ( Lu: ni idea de cómo explicarlo , se hace todo el esfuerzo posible en explicarlo , esperamos que entienda Anirak: si no entiende pues allá uds ¬¬).

Mili junto a Harry entraron por las puertas del gran comedor, al otro lado de ellos se encontraba Violeta y ambos mayores. Mili se sentó al final de la mesa de los leones, y Violeta en la mesa de los profesores junto a Remus.

Todos los alumnos se encontraban sentados y se preguntaban quienes eran aquellas niñas, pero al no estar Dumbledore habían cada vez mas dudas y por ende, mas preguntas entre los alumnos.

- ¿que quieres comer pequeña?- le preguntó Remus a Violeta

- quiedo… ¡leche con cedeal!... pedo cedeal bdanco, pod que el de chocolate no me gusta…

- bien… toma aquí tienes…- dice Remus dándole un tazón a la niña con lo que pidió

- ¡que dico!- la niña comenzó a comer, tranquilamente, y al parecer de los adultos, con muy buenos modales, para solo ser una niña de cinco años.

- si Harry está con la otra pequeña, a Malfoy le corresponde cuidar de Violeta- dijo Remus buscando con la mirada al moreno

- tenemos que buscar a Malfoy- dijo Sirius

- ¡no!... yo quiero ir con Harry

- y con razón, Malfoy es un monstruo

-¡Sirius!

-¿que? Es cierto… nadie en su sano juicio querría ir con Malfoy ni a la esquina

- pero a Violeta le corresponde ir con Malfoy

- no quiero ir con Daco- dijo Violeta cruzándose de brazos- y no me van a obdigar.

- vamos pequeña, es hora de ir.- dijo Remus levantándose de la mesa, junto a Sirius, pero la pequeña no se movía.- Violeta, no seas caprichosa

- no lo soy… yo solo quiero ir con Hady.

- no te piensas mover, ¿verdad?- dijo Sirius, comenzando a exasperarse

- no. Porque me van a llevar con Daco- entonces Sirius tomó a la niña en brazos, esta comenzó a patalear fuertemente- ¡Suéltame! ¡¡Buaaaaa!! ¡¡No quiero ir con Daco!!- las mesas comenzaron a temblar.

- creo que es mejor que la dejes ahí Sirius- le dijo Remus, intuyendo que la niña era la que provocaba el temblor

- esta bien- Sirius dejo a la niña sentada nuevamente en su lugar, esta dejó de gritar y el temblor cesó.

- mira pequeña, ahí está Malfoy…- ¿por qué no te vas con él? , y ¿le pides que te lleve con Harry?- le dijo Remus a la niña, tratando de convencerla

- mmm…

- así lo puedes fastidiar a él ¿no crees?

- ¡Sirius!

- ¿qué?

- ¬.¬… ¡Malfoy!... ¡ven aquí!- el aludido, miró con desdén al profesor de DCAO. Se acercó con su típica arrogancia.

- ¿qué?- preguntó Malfoy despectivo

- toma…- le dijo Sirius tomando a la niña en brazos, pasándosela a Malfoy.- es tú responsabilidad ahora…

- ¿qué?

- bien, yo me voy a planificar la clase que sigue…- dijo Remus antes de salir acompañado de su pareja.

- ¡un momento!... ¡no me pueden dejar con esta mocosa!

- no soy una mocosa Daco, mi nombde es Violeta…

- no te pregunte tú nombre niña- dijo dejándola sentada sobre la mesa de los profesores

- no me tdates así- le dijo la pequeña, mirándolo con arrogancia- mira… ahí está Mili… ¡Mili!- agito su manito, haciéndole señas a su hermana

- ¡Violeta!- la rubiecita saludo desde el otro lado del Gran Salón a su hermana, se subió arriba de una mesa para ver mejor - ¡mira estoy con Hady!

- ¡¡no es justo!! ¡Yo quiero estar con Hady!

- ¡pero tu estás con Daco! ¡Yo quiero estar con Daco!- la rubia se cruzó de brazos

- Violeta le sacó la lengua, a modo de burla- ¡jaja! ¡Yo estoy con Daco y tú no! ¡Wuaja wuaja!

- ¡no es justo! ¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!! ¡Yo quiero estar con Daco!

- ¡pero Daco es malo! ¡Hady es bueno, yo quiero estar con él!-

Las pequeñas gritaban de un lado a otro, peleándose por quien los cuidaba. Ambos jóvenes estaban (A: recontra híper mega…) ultra avergonzados, lo único que deseaban era que las niñas se callaran, ahora solo faltaba que se pusieran a llorar. Y como si sus pensamientos fueran ordenes…

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Quiero ir con Daco!!!!!!!!- gritó llorando Mili

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaa! ¡¡¡¡No me gdites!!!!! - gritó molesta, llorando Violeta

Y como siempre, cuando las niñas se exaltaban, comenzó a temblar, los candelabros se movían cual columpio, y las mesas comenzaban a resquebrajarse.

- ¡niña ya cállate!- gritó Draco exasperado por el ruido, Violeta se cayó, lo miró con resentimiento

-no me gusta que me gditen-le dijo Violeta con el típico tono Sly

- tu tienes la culpa mocosa

- ¡¡¡que no me llames así!!!!!- "casualmente" el enorme candelabro que colgaba sobre la cabeza del rubio, comenzó a agitarse fuertemente amenazando con caer y hacer puré a nuestro querido Draco.- cuidado que puede caer sobde ti…

- ¡¡niña loca!!

- ¡¡¡¡no le gdites a mi hermana!!!!- gritó Mili desde el otro lado del comedor

- ¡no te metas mocosa!

-¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaa!! ¡Hady, Daco me gditó!- le dijo a Harry jalándole la túnica del brazo

En el comedor solo se escuchaban los gritos de las niñas y de Malfoy. El techo se resquebrajaba, al igual que las paredes y el piso; todos los objetos sobre las mesas, flotaban libres por el aire.

Se abren la puertas del Gran Comedor, causando gran estruendo y llamando la atención de todos los presentes, y se visualiza a una persona con un traje blanco- rosa de yoga, de rasgados ojos rojos de serpiente, y tan pálido como el marfil, ¡¡¡SI!!! , Aunque no se crea es el temido Lord Voldemort

- Ya paren de hacer ruido OK??? – les gritó a las pequeñas, quienes observaron a Voldy y se miraron interrogantes pero con una sonrisa en sus labios – interrumpen mi clase de yoga OK???, o sea, si me estreso luego me salen arrugas, ¡no, que horror!, ¿yo con arrugas?, oh por favor , el mago mas tenebroso con arrugas que atroz, ¡que dirían de mi! – dice en tono fresa XD

Después del monologo del mago oscuro, que no se ve tan oscuro mas bien rosa, mas de la mitad del Gran comedor murió de un ataque al corazón, y la otra mitad estaba en estado de shock, exceptuando a las mellizas que no paraban de reírse, junto con las autoras y uno que otro alumno sobreviviente, todo esto por ver al mago mas temido del mundo mágico en su nueva "faceta".

Lu: jajajajajajajajajejejejejejejejejejejejijijijijijijijiji – toma aire - jojojojo FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! Cof cof cof

A: que atroz , disculpen a mi hermana o sea, se ríe como loca que atroz , atroz , atroz, cof cof, lo siento me he juntado mucho con Voldy

Lu: je jeje…. Era una broma, aquí les va lo que de verdad pasó…

En el comedor solo se escuchaban los gritos de las niñas y de Malfoy. El techo se resquebrajaba, al igual que las paredes y el piso; todos los objetos sobre las mesas flotaban libres por el aire.

- ¡¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaa, Hady has algo!!!- gritaba la pequeña Mili

- tranquila pequeña…

- ¡¡¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! ¡¡¡Quiero ir con Daco!!!!- la pequeña comenzó a jalar desesperadamente la túnica de Harry, a este la paciencia se le consumía lentamente.

- no hagas eso pequeña…- dijo Harry zafándose de la manita, pero la niña volvió a colocarla y jalar la túnica al instante – pequeña no hagas eso…- a esas alturas la paciencia estaba lejos, bien lejos.

- ¡¡¡Llévame donde Daco!!!!- jaló aun mas fuerte la túnica de Harry

- ¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!!- rugió Harry, tan fuerte y aterrador, que todo el Gran Comedor quedó en absoluto silencio, ni las moscas se atrevían a zumbar.- yo... lo… lo siento, no quería…- dice Harry tratando de que la pequeña no llorara, ya que sus pequeños ojos comenzaban a aguarse.

- tu…*snif* me… *snif* gditaste…*snif*

- yo… lo siento… no era mi intención

- bueno, no te pdeocupes a todos nos pasa ^.^, jaja- dijo Mili sonriendo, a Harry le cayó un gotita tras la cabeza, "que niña mas bipolar" pensó

- ¿qué es bipolar?- preguntó la niña

- es una persona que cambia de carácter rápidamente… espera un momento, ¿cómo escuchaste eso?

- pero, si tu lo dijiste

- ya veo…- "de lo nervioso que estaba debí haberlo dicho en voz alta"

- ¿Hady me llevas con mi manita? – dice con cara de corderito degollado o perrito mojado en la lluvia o si lo prefieren a el gato de Shrek.

- claro – dijo hechizado por aquella carita tan dulce y bonita. El mayor tomó la manita de la pequeña y la llevó junto a su hermana, mirando de mala manera a Malfoy.

- hola Mili

-hola Violeta

- genial, te las encargo Potter – dice un Draco, internamente sonriente por haberse deshecho de la pequeña y se da media vuelta para salir del comedor

- ¡alto ahí Malfoy! – mas sin embargo Draco siguió caminando ignorando al moreno. – _Inmovilus_ –hechizó al rubio. El chico quedó parado e inmóvil a unos metros de distancia, Harry y las pequeñas se acercaron a él – ni siquiera pienses en dejarme solo con estas niñas ¿me oíste?, es responsabilidad de los dos ahora… y ni creas que te vas a escapar de esto, como un cobarde que no puede soportar a unas indefensas niñas ¿entendiste Malfoy?- le dijo Harry sacando toda su parte Sly, susurrando estas palabras cerca del oído del rubio, con un tono muy tétrico. Draco lo miró con odio, pero aceptó, y Harry le quito el hechizo.

- de acuerdo Potter, haré esto, porque no soy ningún cobarde… pero como no deseo verte ni en pintura, yo me quedaré con una mocosa y tu con la otra… ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Draco molesto, pero con el recuerdo de esa voz tétrica que le provoca escalofríos, por supuesto no lo demostró.

- bien…- dijo Harry aún mirando desafiante al rubio- ¿y bien pequeñas con quieren ir?- les dijo dulcemente. Las niñas se miraron entre si antes de contestar

- pero… yo quiero estar con mi manita… y también…con los dos… queremos estar todos juntos- respondieron a coro

- ¡olvídenlo!- les dijo Draco – no pasaré tiempo con esto- dijo señalando a Harry

- pero… *snif*… ito Dumbledode dijo que *snif* teníamos que estar *snif * todos juntos…- dijeron las pequeñas con los ojitos llorosos

- maldito viejo come caramelos- murmuró Draco

- bien…- Draco al escuchar eso de parte de Potter casi se desmaya y le da soponcio [1]- solo si prometen que no llorarán más… ¿de acuerdo?- las pequeñas se miraron sonrientes

- ¡de acuerdo!- dijeron felices. Harry miró a Draco este estaba en un estado de shock

- vamos Malfoy no seas infantil ¿quieres?

- cállate Potter – le espetó molesto – no haría esto ni loco si no fuera porque mi orgullo está en juego

- mas te vale no arrepentirte, Malfoy.- Draco lo miró despectivo pero no dijo nada – bien tenemos que ir a clases… ¿que hacemos con las niñas?

- dejémoslas en algún lugar con juguetes para que no molesten

- buena idea…- Harry pensó en la Sala de los Menesteres- vamos

Los guió hasta el séptimo, e hizo aparecer la sala, al principio no le gustó mucho su idea, puesto que eso implicaba darle a conocer a Malfoy la sala, pero que más daba.

Entraron, y las pequeñas quedaron asombradas y con los ojitos brillosos de la emoción era una habitación repleta de juguetes de distintas clases, grandes pequeños, armables, con luces, que se mueven, etc.

Las pequeñas corrieron al encuentro de los juguetes y enseguida comenzaron a jugar

- bien… aquí estarán un largo rato sin molestar- le dijo Draco, Harry asintió

- ¡volveremos dentro de un rato, pequeñas! ¡No salgan de aquí por ningún motivo! ¡Si quieren algo solo llamen a Dobby!

- ¡claro!- le dijeron las niñas sin mirarlo, totalmente cautivadas por los juguetes

Cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron a su clase, les tocaba clases juntos, pociones para variar, llegaron tarde, aunque solo fueron unos minutos.

- llegan tarde…- Snape miró con desdén a Harry cuando pasó pero cambió la mirada al ver a Draco junto a él, quedó totalmente extrañado "_¿Desde cuándo estos dos llegan juntos? … ¿sin siquiera un solo maleficio de por medio?_" Y como si sus pensamientos hubieran sido leídos por el chico rubio…

- no te asustes… aún no estoy tan loco… todo es culpa del estúpido viejo come caramelos- le dijo Draco molesto, entrando a la sala y tomando su lugar junto a sus amigos.

Snape tardó unos cuantos segundos en entender lo que Draco le había dicho, y una vez retomada su serenidad reinició la clase

- ¡continúen trabajando!- dijo Snape a los alumnos de la clase – Señor Malfoy, Señor Potter acérquense… como verán estamos trabajando en parejas… pero como se creen tan importantes para llegar tarde a mi clase no les importará trabajar juntos…- y antes que Draco pudiera alegar, agregó- todos los demás tienen pareja ya... así que ¡a trabajar!

Harry ya resignado recibiendo una mirada de lástima de parte de sus amigos, se fue al único lugar que quedaba vacío, Draco le siguió.

- bien Potter, has algo productivo por la vida y ve a buscar los ingredientes- le ordenó Malfoy, Harry fue desganado, no tenía ganas de pelear, ya era bastante horrible tener que trabajar con Malfoy como para tener mas problemas peleando.

***********************

Mientras tanto, las pequeñas ya se habían aburrido de jugar con los choporrocientos de miles de juguetes que había en la habitación...

- Mili, me aburro…

- yo igual… ya jugué con todos los juguetes que habían…

- ¿qué hacemos ahora?

- ¡a investigar!- dijeron a coro las pequeñas mientras habrían la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres.

Iban caminando, mirando a todos lados con caritas de wuooooooo ¡increíble!

- mira Mili esta tabla está floja… mira, mira- dijo Violeta mientras movía una tabla del piso de su lugar, encontrando un profundo y oscuro túnel hacía abajo.

- ¡¡¡wuooooooo!!! ¡Vamos, vamos!!- y Mili se lanzó al túnel así sin más

- ¡yo también quiero ir!

Y la siguió

- ¡¡¡wiiiiiii!!!!- gritaban ambas mientras recorrían el tobogán.

Habían curvas, vueltas, partes mas empinadas que otras, en fin, todo recorrido fue bien disfrutado por las pequeñas.

Luego de unos minutos, ambas vieron una luz al final del túnel (Lu: no, no se murieron, calma, calma ^-^)

- ¡Mira! ¡Parece que ahí se acaba!- gritó Mili, quién iba de las primeras y fue la primera en ver la luz (Lu: que no se ha muerto ^-^)

Ambas cayeron rodando fuera del túnel, tardaron unos segundos en darse cuenta donde estaban, en las afueras del castillos

- quien diría que llegaríamos aquí ¿no?- dijo Violeta mientras sacudía su vestido

- si… ¡mira! ¡Una casita, una casita!- gritó emocionada Mili- ¡vamos!- y salió corriendo en esa dirección

- ¡espérame!- y también corrió.

Llegaron muy cansadas, pero igual de hiperactivas que siempre

- parece que no hay nadie…- dijo Mili, quien estaba encaramada en una de las ventanas

- parece que aquí vive un gigante… mira…- dijo Violeta quien estaba sobre un banquito mirando hacia el interior, señalando los enormes muebles.

- si… que raro

-¿Qué hacen unas pequeñas como ustedes aquí?

- ¡¡¡aaaaah!!!! ¿Quién eres tú?- gritaron las pequeñas señalando la luz parlante junto a ellas

- soy un hada del bosque… mucho gusto

- ¿hada?- las pequeñas se dirigieron una cómplice mirada, antes de sacar mazos de la nada y comenzar a aplastar al hada, quién los esquivaba a duras penas y se adentraba cada vez mas en el espeso bosque. Hasta que finalmente se vio alcanzada por uno de los mazos, cayendo al suelo sin vida.

- ohhhhhh, se murió – evidencio la rubia. Ambas se dieron cuenta que se encontraban muy alejadas del comienzo del bosque y que estaban perdidas.

- está oscuro… y tengo hambde- dijo Violeta sentándose sobre las raíces de un árbol

- si, yo también tengo hambde…- agregó Mili

Entonces escucharon un extraño ruido proveniente de los arbustos

**********************

- Potter pásame esas raíces…- decía Draco con desgano

- no me hables así Malfoy, no soy tu sirviente – dijo pasándole las raíces, ya llevaban un buen rato preparando esa odiosa poción, ¿cómo se llamaba?, a quién le importaba, tan solo se había limitado a mirar como Malfoy preparaba la poción.

- no te quejes, cara-rajada, que soy yo el que hace todo el trabajo - al fin terminaba de colocar el último ingrediente en el caldero.

- nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, hurón – hasta la discusión daba lástima, estaban tan desganados que ni fuerzas para pelear tenían

- ya cálla…

- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! – un fuerte y agudo grito exaltó a todos los presentes, pero tan solo dos alumnos se pusieron pálidos al escucharlo, al creer reconocer aquella voz

- no puede ser…

- las mocosas…

- no, como crees, deben estar tranquilas en la sala de los Menesteres…

- además son dos no una… ¿cierto?

- ¡¡WUAAAAAAA!! – otro grito, también era agudo pero con una tonalidad diferente a la anterior, esta vez ambos chicos salieron corriendo de la sala de clases, sin pensar en nada más, tan solo siguiendo su instinto y su preocupación por las niñas.

******************

- mira, parece que ahí hay algo…- dijo Mili, se acercó cuidosamente a los arbustos, los apartó y…- ¡wuooooooo! ¡Violeta, ven, ven! ¡Miraaaaaa!

- ¿qué..? ¡Wuooooooo! ¡Si es un unicornio!

-¡pongámosle un nombre!

- ¡Mike!... se llamará ¡Mike!

- ¡nooo! ¡No te vayas Mike! ¡Ven, ven! ¡No te vayas, no te vayas! ¡Nooooo!- gritó Mili corriendo tras el unicornio

- ¡¡¡Mike!!!- gritó la pequeña Violeta, y también corrió

Corrieron, y corrieron adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque. Pasaron sobre las raíces de los árboles, entre los arbustos, bajo gruesas ramas.

Estuvieron largo rato persiguiendo a Mike, hasta que el unicornio saltó sobre un riachuelo y las pequeñas ya no pudieron seguirle, pues para ellas era muy ancho.

-buuu, Mike se fue…- dijo Violeta

- adiós Mike… ¡te recordaré por siempre!- dijo Mili, agitando su manito, despidiéndose del unicornio.

Las niñas miraron a su alrededor

- estamos más perdidas que antes… y ahora tengo mucha hambre- dijo Violeta

- ¡mira, mira!- dijo Mili, arrodillándose a la orilla del arroyo - ¡un pececito de muchos colores! ¡Brilla! ¡Brilla! ¡Brilla!- decía emocionada - ¡lo alcanzaré!.. Un poquito más, ya casi lo tengo… un poquito más… ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó fuertemente Mili, al caer de lleno dentro del arroyo

El gritó que dio, se llegó a escuchar por todos los alrededores de Hogwarts.

- que exagerada eres, solo te mojaste un poco – dijo Violeta acercándose a su hermana para ayudarle a salir del río, la tomó de la mano y la sacó –¡¡WUAAAAAAA!! – Gritó muy fuertemente la morena - Manchaste mi vestido ¡tonta!- dijo sacudiéndose su casi invisible mancha.

*************************

Llegaron corriendo hasta la sala de los Menesteres, Harry abrió la puerta preocupado

- ¡niñas!

- ¡mocosas!

Ambos gritaron, pero la habitación estaba vacía.

- ¡maldición!

- no puede ser… malditas mocosas,- Malfoy hablaba con mucha rabia- perderse en un lugar así, solo nos harán perder el tiem…- se detuvo al sentir un puñetazo en el rostro

- ¡cállate!- Harry estaba furioso, las niñas no estaban, las habían escuchado gritar, y para más Malfoy hablaba de esa manera, se sentía frustrado, preocupado, enojado.

- lo siento…- dijo Draco colocando una mano sobre el hombro del moreno. Sólo por esa vez, sentía que había hablado de más, después de todo el también se sentía preocupado por las niñas.

- ¿eh? – Harry no podía creer que había escuchado a Malfoy pedir perdón, aun siendo él quien recibió el golpe – yo también siento lo del golpe… ¿vamos a buscarlas?

- ¿qué más podemos hacer?

Y fueron corriendo a buscarlas, por todos lados, primero por dentro del castillo. Buscaron en todos los pisos, en todas las aulas, en todos los rincones, dentro de cada armadura, tras todos los cuadros, debajo de todas las piedras, pero no las encontraron.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que no estaban dentro del castillo fueron a buscar en los jardines.

- ¿donde rayos se metieron esas mocosas?

- ya casi es de noche… ¿dónde están pequeñas? – preguntó al aire Harry, llevaban horas buscándolas y ni rastros de ellas.

- tampoco exageres… son unas mocosas listas después de todo. – Harry sonrió levemente ante esas palabras, sabía que esa era la manera de Malfoy de decir "todo esta bien, no te preocupes"

- ¡mira!- Harry señaló la casa de Hagrid en donde se podían distinguir claramente, grandes hoyos en el suelo, todos iban dirigidos hacia el bosque prohibido

- ¿no creerás qué…?

- ¡vamos!

Cuando llegaron al borde del bosque prohibido, siguiendo cada uno de los hoyos en el piso los cuales seguían hasta perderse en su interior.

- no creerás que esas mocosas hicieron estos hoyos ¿o si? – le preguntó Draco mirando con cierto temor el interior del bosque.

- no, son muy pequeñas- dijo Harry adentrándose lentamente en el bosque – pero…y si alguna criatura peligrosa trató de asustarlas, y ellas huyeron al interior del bosque, y ahora están perdidas sin poder volver.

- no seas paranoico, Potter – dijo Malfoy sin moverse de la entrada del bosque, para él era muy tenebroso, aún recordaba cuando en primero vio a ese horroroso espectro que era Voldemort y no quería volver a pasar por eso de nuevo. Pero una extraña preocupación salió de algún recóndito lugar de su corazón, hizo que ese miedo quedaba por el momento olvidado y decidió entrar en el bosque siguiendo al moreno. Mientras se adentraba cada vez más, algo repulsivo hizo que Malfoy detuviera su andar. Los mazos ya no dejaban huellas y justo cuando estas desparecían yacía un hada muerta, esa criatura era la causante de la repulsión del rubio, siguió su camino sin preocuparse por la muerte de esa pequeña criatura.

*****************

Ambas pequeñas distinguieron un pequeño puente que les ayudaría a cruzar al otro lado del río, antes de cruzar el puente leyeron un cartel que estaba a un costado de este que decía : **" Puente ADIKHED : hecho por y para hadas, uso exclusivo de hadas con discapacidad"**.Las hermanas se encogieron de hombros y sin mas cruzaron el puente que se tambaleo un poco debido al peso de las pequeñas, que llegaron sin ningún inconveniente al otro lado. Otro cartel llamó su atención decía:

"**País de las Hadas: a 500 mts ********". **Sin siquiera dudar, las mellizas siguieron la dirección que les indicaba el cartel.

Llegaron a un lugar muy iluminado con pequeñas casitas y un castillo al medio de estas, ambas se sonrieron y como si fuese obra de magia (A: que irónico ¿ne?) sacaron los mazos-extra-megaultra-potentes-mata-hadas-profesionalmente-hecho-a-prueba-de-fallas y comenzaron a acabar con cada una de las hadas, mientras gritaban y cantaban con mucha emoción – ¡No creemos en las hadas! - caían de una a una apagándose el brillo que con anterioridad irradiaban.

Luego de exterminar con todo el país, se sentaron sobre las raíces de un árbol a descansar, tan sólo dos reconfortantes segundos y al pasar ese corto tiempo se levantaron emocionadas para adentrase aún mas en el bosque.

Violeta al levantarse bruscamente se levanto y una ramita se enredo en su vestido, rompiéndolo al instante. Dejando parte de la prenda incrustada en la ramita.

- ah, se rompió mi vestido

- como se te rompió el vestido, hermanita – dijo con sorna, su melliza la miró con odio.

Hasta que las inocentes pequeñas chocaron accidentalmente con una persona con una capucha negra, cuya oscura aura se podría distinguir desde unos cuantos metros, la figura se giro y miro a las niñas con odio y repulsión, las cuales supieron de quien se trataba, esa figura tan peligrosa era……

Continuara…

* * *

**Notas de las autoras:**

**Hemos regresado!!!! **

**L: bueno esperamos q se hayan divertido leyendo y eso compense los tomatasos por la tardanza ejejje (dice escondiendose tras una pared para evitar los tomates)**

**A: Al fin el segundo Cáp., pufffffff nos demoramos mucho time en subirlo TT-TT**

**L: bueno eso es todo por ahora ya nos veremos. Ahora dare paso a una sesion de hipnosis (saca un hilito todo roñoso del q cuelga una moneda sucia)-- falta de presupuesto XD**

** Bien... ahora. Miren fijamente la moneda... eso es no pierdan la vista de ella. Tienen mucho sueño... los ojos le pesan.... A la cuenta de tres caeran en un profundo sueño. 1.2.3! **

**Bien. Ahora solo escuchan mi voz, estan totalmente bajo mi poder ... a la cuenta de tres apretaran el botoncito verde de alla abajo y nos dejaran un review... nos dejaran un review buuuu un review un review **

**1...**

**2...**

**3!!!!! Ahora dejenos un review ^^  
**


End file.
